POWER! An Insane Crossover Story
by pirate-gurl15
Summary: OK! This YuGiOH!, InuYasha, HP, Yu Yu Hakusho, Cardcaptors, Dragon BallZ, Naruto and Cowboy Bebop fanfic! We've got Volde after the Millennium Items, Jewel Shards, Dragonballs, and clow cards, along with the bebop crew after Volde, and some odd relations
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate-Gurl says: **Just so you know, this story is written by me, pirate-gurl and a good pal of mine, Evil StormSister (AKA Elaya) --check out her stories, they're good!

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own any of the animes listed: DragonBall Z, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Card Captors, Yu Yu Hakuso, Inu-Yasha, Cowboy BeBop and Naruto. We also do NOT own the following book: Harry Potter

**Warning:** This is the craziest, most complicated anime/harry potter crossover ever!!

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!  Chapter #1**

**Voldemort's Layer**

"Harry Potter has thwarted my plans again!" The evil wizard says furiously to his loyal servant Wormtail.

"Tell me Wormtail, what should my next evil scheme be, I need ultimate POWER! HOW shall I get it?" Voldemort said, saying some words more loudly then others. "How shall I KILL Harry Potter?"

"Well my lord, you have done nothing but obsess over killing the boy for 15 years, and you have failed every time, maybe it is time you call it quits and move on." Wormtail replied while trembling. _Why the hell did I say that?_ He thought.

"I should....WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU! _CRUCIO!" _Voldemort shouted, although he knew that his servant was absolutely right.

Wormtail had to think of something fast. Voldemort was never really in a good mood, and Wormtail was really tired of him snapping all the time, he was like constantly PMSing. _He uses that torture spell so much; it has lost its purpose _Wormtail thought.

"I'm getting sick of this! You're on your own!" Wormtail shouted, and with that he exited the layer

"But wait who will I torture, and how will I get ultimate POWER?!" Voldemort called out as Wormtail haled the knight bus.

Wormtail shrugged, "Beats me, why don't you try _Yahoo!?" _And with that Wormtail got in to the bus and it drove away.

_I don't need him or his good for nothing suggestion_ Voldemort thought. _I am more powerful than ALL! _

"MUAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AHA!" He laughed evilly out loud. He paused as an idea hit him. "I've got it! I'll search _Google! _Its brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT I say! Genius I tell you!!!" He coughed slightly afterwards from lack of oxygen.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore lowered his half moon spectacles. "You need protection, Harry, where is the safest place in the world for you?" He said softly

Harry was confused, _What the Hell is this guy talking about?_ He thought. _Does he always have talk in riddles? _"Is this a trick question? Isn't Hogwarts is the safest place?"

"Wrong Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, it was really getting on Harry's nerves

"I don't know another country?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Precisely Harry! You are right."

"I am? I mean of course I AM!"

"Yes Harry, that is why I am sending you, Ron and Hermione, to live with your only living cousin, Bakura, in Japan." Dumbledore said as if it were the greatest idea in the world.

"You mean that crazy kid with the white hair, who got expelled for almost killing Snape?"

"Yes, he may have some identity issues, but Voldemort will never find you in Japan!"

**Meanwhile in Voldemort's Layer**

"Wow! I never knew I owned a computer, eh oh well. Lets see, search for 'ultimate POWER'" Voldemort said as he typed in the search engine. "AHA! Success!" Voldemort said as the results showed up on the computer screen. "Let's see...ooh! What's this:

-----Results----

REAL **Ultimate** Ninja **Power** Ninja Ninja Ninja Ninja Ninja Ninja **...**  
The Official Hippo Webpage. Real **Ultimate** **Power**. Hi, this is site is all about hippos,  
REAL HIPPOS. **...** And that's what I call REAL **Ultimate** **Power**!!!!! **...** - 9k - Cached - Similar pages

Do you want to know what real **ultimate** **power** is  
Dear babes and idiots,. The official ninja webpage has moves to.  
So change your bookmarks and tell your buddies! **...** - 2k - Cached - Similar pages

DEMONS LAYER

A Villain's guide to evil deeds. Talk to other villains on message boards. How and where to find ultimate POWER. Latest news on Ultimate POWER –the villain magazine...... - 9k - Cached - Similar pages

"Oooh! This is great" Voldemort said as began to click on random results."Nope. Ninja's are for muggles. Electricity! Fucking muggles and there... ooh 'Demons Layer', sounds interesting!"

**Back at Hogwarts**

"Yes Harry! Voldemort has no reason to go to Japan. He will never find you there, it is the safest place for you!"

**Voldemort's Layer**

"According to this, Japan has all the ultimate POWER I need! Dragonballs, Jewel Shards, Clow Cards, Millennium Items! Japan has the POWER! I shall go to Japan and my evil doings shall be done there! Japan is now the unsafe place to be! Muah-ah-ah-ah-aha"

After joining several forums, Voldermort gained all his information. "Thanks to 'Cell' and 'FreezaKILLGoku' the Dragon Balls grant wishes....very useful....Some other guy, 'NarakutheJewel' said the Jewel of Four Souls gives limitless POWER.....and two other freaks, 'MarikBakurainShadowRealm' said the Millennium Items, especially the Puzzle, has enough POWER to rule the world! AND they are all found in Japan!

"My time has come! No one will be safe from my wrath! Japan's POWER will be ours! Everyone that I met online and their friends will be meeting me there! We shall have the most POWER in the world! And then, I shall take it all from them and I SOLELY will have ultimate POWER! MUAH-AH-AH-AHA! Japan will be the most UNSAFE place in the entire universe! A-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**And back at Hogwarts again**

"Yup Harry, Japan is the safest place." Dumbledore smiled confidently. Was he ever wrong? "Here, I'll lend you some Floo Powder for the trip. Make a left at the red door, walk straight ahead until you see the signs. Then, follow the arrow to 'Yugi Motou's Game Shop'. Alright?" He instructed, giving Harry the magical Powder.

"Won't I be intruding?" Harry asked, looking at the Powder in his hands.

"Don't worry, I sent Hedwig with a note. You'll arrive after she does, and that'll be enough notice. Be gone now. I'll send Ron and Hermione after you. Quickly now." Dumbledore ushered Harry towards the fireplace that magically appeared in his office.

"Alright then, see you later." Harry waved goodbye as he shouted, "Yugi Motou's Game Shop!" The fire glowed a shade of green and he was gone.

"He'll be safe in Japan, I KNOW it!" Dumbledore smiled as he walked back to his desk and began playing solitaire. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, I just finished with the Hearts."

**In Domino City**

It was another boring day in Domino City as Joey, Tristan, Téa, Yugi and Bakura all sat in the living room at Yugi's house.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do Tristan?" Joey asked lazily, looking at Tristan.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do Téa?" Tristan asked.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do Bakura?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do, Yugi?" Bakura asked, barely looking at him.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do--?" Yugi was unable to finish as a high-pitched scream came from Tristan's mouth.

"GAH! It's in my hair! Get it out of my hair!" Tristan was waving his arms frantically, trying to get the snowy white owl away from him. As Téa, Joey and Yugi tried to help, Bakura was the only one to recognize who it was and where that owl came from.

"Hedwig!" Bakura called out, stretching his arm towards it. The owl came to him and perched herself on his arm.

The rest of the gang looked on bewildered. "How'd you do that?" Joey asked first.

"It's an old trick I learned from Hogwarts!" Bakura beamed happily.

"Hog-what?" Tristan asked, furiously trying to fix his hair.

"Not 'Hogwhat' Tristan, HogWARTS. It's a school where amateur witches and warlocks go to become ultimate wizards and such." Bakura explained, smiling.

"You're a warlock?" Téa asked, half surprised-half intrigued.

Bakura nodded and Hedwig followed suit. "Well, I was once part of Hogwarts until my Yami released himself from my Item and tried to kill Professor Snape, the Potions Master. Snape didn't pass me for one assignment and my Yami went ballistic on him. Then I got expelled. Afterwards, I was forced to leave London as I was getting quite ruffed at the fact that people would ridicule me. That's how I came here."

"Oh, I see." Yugi nodded. That's when he noticed something beige in 'Hedwig's' talons. "Bakura, I think Hedwig has something for you." He pointed to the parchment and Bakura took it from the owl slowly.

"Let's see. Oh! It's from Hogwarts! Uh-huh....Oh dear....Oh, I see....Uh-huh...." Bakura read over the letter quickly understanding exactly what was to happen. "Yugi, I hope you don't mind, but my cousin, Harry Potter, will be using your fireplace some time soon."

Yugi looked at Bakrua as if he had two heads. "What? My fireplace?"

Suddenly, a loud bang, which caused Joey and Tristan to jump a bit, came from behind them as a skinny boy with ruffled brown hair and circular glasses appeared from the mouth of the fireplace. He was wearing simple black robes with a red and yellow tie.

"Well, that was unexpected." Joey said after the boy stepped out of the fireplace. Tristan and Téa could not stop blinking as the boy walked up to Bakura.

"Hello Bakura. Nice to see you again." Harry smiled, offering a hand for a hand-shake.

"Yes. You too." Bakura shook the hand and smiled as well.

"It's too bad you got expelled.....After that.....unfortunate.....accident." Harry mumbled, speaking about his cousin ALMOST killing the teacher that he loathed, Professor Snape.

"Yes. Unfortunate.....Accident....Yeah." Bakura nodded, speaking silently.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what in the blue heck is going on?!" Téa cried, looking from the boy who just came out of the fireplace, to her friend Bakura.

Bakura sighed and began introducing everyone to Harry and Harry to everyone. After Téa, Yugi, Tristan and Joey had calmed down a bit, Harry went on to explain why he was here.

"A man named Voldermort—" Harry explained but was interrupted by Bakura.

"—It's You-Know-Who! Don't say his name!"

Realizing his mistake, Harry muttered a 'Sorry about that' before continuing. "He was a very wicked wizard! He would kill countless people to gain power! He killed my parents but wasn't able to kill me."

"That's why he has the scar on his forehead." Bakura explained, showing it to the others by lifting up Harry's bangs.

"But now, he's trying everything to get back at me. And that's why I'm here, to be protected in a place that Vol—I mean—You-Know-Who will never find or know about. Get it?"

The others nodded. "Man, this is a lot to take in for one day." Yugi admitted sighing. "First, I find out my friend is a warlock, then, my fireplace made a boy appear!"

"It's magic Yugi!" Bakura smiled. "Just like our Items! To this day, I don't know whether or not my magic came from my Millennium Ring."

"I always wondered if witches and warlocks existed....Oh! This is SO cool!" Téa grinned. "It's just so unbelievable! But it's so true!"

"Know what Harry?" Tristan smiled. "If that owl of yours stays away from me and my hair, we'll get along fine."

"Don't worry about anything," Joey started, "you're in good hands here."

"Yes. I know. Dumbledore was right!" Harry nodded to only get more confused looks from the other four teens. "Never mind. That story will be for tomorrow."

The others laughed a bit. For the rest of the night, Harry and Bakura told countless stories about Hogwarts to Yugi and the gang. They were all fascinated by it and kept asking questions. It was well into the night before every one left one by one.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Yugi smiled and waved to Joey who was the last to leave. Just as he was closing the door, he sighed, "Man, what a day.....I wonder what else will be happen—" That's when he saw a black car pull into the driveway. In the driver's seat sat his grandfather and in the passenger's seat sat a boy, probably his age with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt with matching pants and a silver headband across his forehead.

"Yugi, my boy!" Solomon Motou cried. "I'd like you to meat someone. Say hello to your cousin, Naruto!"

But Yugi was too busy trying to push away the feeling that he was being watched.

**At Joey's Apartment**

_What a messed up day! _Joey thought. _I mean, jeeze! My friend's a warlock and his cousin came through the fireplace for goodness sakes! _All of his thoughts were paused as he saw someone sitting right in front of his apartment door. _Who the heck?_

Crouching by a nearby shrub, Joey prepared to scare off the person. _Hopefully, that guy didn't see you yet...Calm down and grab a stick or something......_He thought, grabbing a branch. Carefully and silently, he walked up the stairs, staying as low as possible. At the top step, he exhaled. _Now or never! _

Charging at the man at his door step, he tackled him to the ground, aiming the piece of wood above his head. "Get the hell away from my house!" Joey shouted, about to bring the branch down on the other man's head. Suddenly, he recognized him. "Y—Yuske?"

"It's about time you realized you moron! That hurt!" Yuske cried, raising himself from the ground, brushing himself off. "You know what? It's fighting moves like that that made me think of you."

"What?" Joey asked, still holding the branch tightly. _Any funny business and this guy is going down!_

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join my gang called the Spirit Detectives. We need a fighter like you, Joey." Yuske explained. "Truth be told, we do not, I repeat, DO NOT deal with other gangs. We basically help others catch evil guys."

_This just keeps getting worse doesn't it? _Joey asked himself. _First with the magic, now my friend back in my gang days has returned and is asking me to join him? _

"Come on Joey, you owe me. It'll just be until we can find a replacement, nothing permanent, swear to God." Yuske added in. _Come on Joey, PLEASE come with us!_

"I'll have to think about it." And with that, Joey stepped into his apartment. "Good to see you again, Yuske.....Kinda wish on different circumstances though. I'll see ya."

**On the sidewalk**

Téa walked quickly to her house; it was dark, late and her mom was going to kill her! On that last thought, she bolted onto her street as fast as her legs could carry her. _Come on! Come on!_

_Oh no. Why are the lights on?_ She thought miserably. _I'm in for it now! If she's waiting for me, I'm dead! _Walking up to the door, she got ready for the biggest scream-fest of her life. Cringing as the door opened, she waited for her mom to start with the, "Where have you been?!" but nothing came. Most the talk was coming from the kitchen and not angry sounding talk either. _What's going on?_

"Téa! Finally! You're home!" Her mom greeted her kindly. That's when she noticed someone sitting in the chair opposite to her mothers. Long black hair left to hang past her shoulders.....Brown eyes that complemented her smile.

"Téa!!" Kagome jumped out of her chair and ran to hug her friend since pre-school. "I'm so glad I got to see you before I went to sleep!"

"Kagome!" Téa hugged her back. _What is she doing here? I haven't seen her since grade school! Why has she come now?_

Something in Kagome's smile told Téa that she'd hear all about it sooner or later.

**At the Taylor Home**

Sighing as he trudged his feet up the walkway, Tristan held his helmet in his hands. _Why can't all that exciting stuff happen to me?_ Looking at the door, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. _A letter? This late?_ Sticking out of the mail box was a pink envelope with butterfly stickers all over it.

Bringing it inside to a sleeping family, Tristan walked in silently and opened the letter up. Reading it quickly as he made himself a late-night snack, he almost dropped the jar of mayonnaise he was going to put on his turkey salad sandwich. "Whoa! My aunt is coming over! Christ! Mom's gonna be thrilled to hear his!"

His mother's sister rarely came to visit since it was a hassle to come to Domino. But now, with some new success financially, she was coming along with her daughter, Madison and one of Madison's friends. _I haven't seen that little tyke since she was three!_ Tristan thought smiling. _It'll be a Taylor reunion! My dad'll see his brother and my mom'll see her sister!_

Two sisters of one family the married two brothers of the Taylor family, making these two couples very tight. Until now, they could only see each other when the time was important. _This is awesome! I gotta wake my parents up!_

**In an Alleyway**

"So, we're catching a dude named Voldermort now?" Jet asked while Spike went over their next assignment.

"Yup." He said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "We'll be paid pretty nicely too....A quarter of a million by the 'Faculty of Hogwarts.' Just as long as we catch him first..."

"Good God, what an ugly mug." Faye said suddenly after looking at the picture of Voldermort. "Do ALL men from this planet look bad?"

"Nope! Nope! No! No!" Ed cried in a sing-song voice as she furiously typed into her computer on some more information on their newest assignment.

Faye sat back in her seat as Spike began to drive the car. _Hey, that house looks familiar........._She thought as she passed by a red-brick house with white garage doors. The old-fashioned mailbox had a name scribbled on it. _Does that say Valentine?! _She thought wildly, but she didn't have high hopes; it was dark and they were moving well above the speed limit. Even as they passed the house, Faye continued to stare at it, trying to remember. _I'll check it out later......when these three are asleep..._

A light was clicked on somewhere inside the house and Faye tried to get a better look at who opened it and the inside of the house. She only managed to get a glance at someone with long blonde hair wearing purple, before Spike made a right on the next street. _It's so familiar! I'm going to check it out. _

**---------**

So, how did you like it? (wink wink) This is a MASSIVE CROSSOVER! So, try and keep up.

It all began when me and pirategurl got creative on the phone and realized that many characters from different animes had the same last name or same personality. So, we thought, why not mush them all together in an unbelievable, totally crazy story line where they are all related and inter-related to everyone else!

Just for some clarification:

This is a _Yu-Gi-Oh!—Card Captors—Yu Yu Hakuso—Harry Potter—InuYasha—Cowboy Bebop—Naruto—DragonBall Z_ takes in breath FANFIC!

Craziness, twisted plots, hundreds of characters and hilariousness insures! Hope you enjoy the ride!

PLEASE REIVEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If we owned anything, which we don't, don't you think we'd be counting our millions instead of writing stories about them?

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!**

**Chapter #2**

**At the KaibaCorp Building**

As Kaiba unlocked various security systems, a smile crept on his face. He had recently found a very interesting....uh....sphere....and he was fascinated by it! Looking at the briefcase it was in, he grinned. He couldn't wait to run tests on it to see if it contains something to further his gaming technology. _This is perfect! I'm pretty sure that no one else has found these yellowish-orange spheres. I'll start my tests as soon as possible! I hope that these things contain an effective, self-renewable source of energy......That way I'll have the edge over the other companies! I'll be— _Kaiba's thoughts stopped as he opened the door to his office.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a hole in his ceiling. It wasn't anything his contractors couldn't fix, but there was a hole in his ceiling! Pieces of cement and dust were stilling falling from that hole onto his floor. _What's going on?! Who made that hole?! _Kaiba's eyes searched the room, but found nothing out of the ordinary..._This isn't making sense...Why didn't my alarms go off? _He held on the briefcase tighter. _No way is this freak getting my sphere!_

His eyes fell to where his desk was. He gasped as he realized that the chair was facing the opposite way! Kaiba never made the back of the chair face the doorway..... _Someone's in it! I'll bet it's the same freak that made a hole in my ceiling! _Creeping closer to the desk, Kaiba was reading to pull out his martial arts training on the guy currently sitting in his chair.

"Do you know what you found?" A voice said.

_Why is my office chair talking to me?! _Kaiba asked himself, then mentally gave himself a kick. _Chairs don't talk! It's the guy! His voice sounds familiar!_

The chair rotated, revealing the man sitting in it. All of his fingers were touching, making a triangle with his face behind it. He had spiky black hair and was wearing some sort of blue spandex with white and yellow armour. "Hello Kaiba."

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba asked coldly. _I swear, I'll Tae-Kwan-Doe your ass if you do anything funny......_

"Don't you remember? I'm Vagita. That cousin that you didn't want to live with after your parents passed on. I wasn't that bad! It would have been fun! We could of trained together and—"

"—I get it." Kaiba interrupted. _Great, the one person who I didn't want to live with comes into my office......Just great _"Were you the one to make a hole in my ceiling?"

"Yes." Vagita answered.

"How the hell did you make a hole in my ceiling--?"

"—I can fly. I was going to teach you and Mokuba the same thing back at my house, but 'no-o-o-o' someone didn't want to live with their cousin just because his hair was different and his wardrobe contained nothing but spandex and—"

"—Honestly, just shut up. That was a long time ago." Kaiba interrupted again. "I don't want to hear you. Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm here because I found out that YOU have a Dragon Ball."

Kaiba stared at Vagita for the longest time. _He's crazy. _"Get the hell out of my office."

"No! It's true! Open your briefcase, I must see how many stars yours has."

_Stars? He must know about these things pretty well if he knows about the stars on them! _Kaiba thought._ He could help me......_The last thought was quickly pushed out of his mind. _No way is this flying freak staying here._

"It has three stars." Kaiba informed.

Vagita smiled. "Good. I have the first two."

"And that is important because...?" Kaiba asked.

"Idiot! Do you not know what these Dragon Balls do?" Vagita stood up and slammed his hands onto Kaiba's desk.

"No. I was going to run some tests on them and—"

"—Do not bother, I'll tell you. If you get all seven of the Dragon Balls, you get to make a wish. The mystical dragon appears and grants you one wish!" Vagita said.

Once again, Kaiba stared at him. _Mystical dragon?_ _He's crazy. _"I'm running the tests."

"No! Fool! You might destroy--!"

"—Get the hell out of my office."

**On a Plane to Japan**

_I can't believe I ran out of Floo Powder! I mean, honestly! The one day where I really need it!_ Voldermort thought angrily in his Coach seat on the 'Muggle way of flying' called a 'plane' _Who makes these names anyway? Oh well, the Ministry of Magic, or Dumbledore's useless "Order" could never predict that I'd use this line of transportation. I will get to Japan and be unstoppable. _

_I should kill the person who is flying this 'plane'! I want to go faster! If I had my Floo Powder and if those morons didn't confiscate my wand, I'd be there by now! _Voldermort grumbled in his seat. The Muggles on the plane did not allow such pointy objects on board and made him put it in the cargo area. _I swear, as soon as I get my wand......_

"Sir, would you like an on-board snack?" A lady asked him.

"I have no need for snacks. Tell the Muggle who is operating this slow mechanism to pick up the pace. NOW." Voldermort did not make eye contact.

The lady stiffed a giggle and responded. "Yes, right away sir." Pushing the cart along, she could not wait to get away from that man.

"Pitiful Muggles...." Voldermort cursed under his breath. "As soon as I arrive in Japan, this world is MINE for the taking! The Dragon Balls, the Millennium Items, the Clow Cards and the Jewel of Four Souls will all be mine! All the POWER of Japan will be mine! MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!" As Voldermort began to laugh, everyone in the plane turned around and stared.

"Mommy, what is he laughing at?" A small boy from two rows up asked his mother.

"Uh....The...movie...." She responded uneasily. _There is something wrong with that man......_

_As soon as I arrive......This world shall perish! No mercy! I shall be the winner and Harry Potter shall be the loser! _Voldermort thought, his laughter still going strong. "What the hell are you all staring at?! You will all meet your demise soon! You will all perish! The POWER will be mine!"

_When the POWER is in my hands, I will be unstoppable! _

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down, you're disrupting the peace and scaring the passengers." A flight attendant whispered to the evil wizard.

Voldemorts frustrations were rising. "HOW dare you Mug-" then he remembered his plan and thought it was best he play along...for now. "Fine." He responded to the man.

_Mental Note _thought Voldemort. _KILL that man later.._

"This is your captain speaking; we'll be arriving at Domino Airport in one hour's time. Thank you."

**The Game Shop**

"Naruto, why did you come here again?" Yugi asked slowly. He was helping Naruto unpack. He was going to be sharing a room with him. Naruto wasn't being much of a talker. In fact, he wasn't talking at all!

Naruto quickly looked around and seeming satisfied, he ushered Yugi to come closer to him. "I did something horrible to a very tough guy back in my village....He swore the worst revenge on me! So, I needed to get away from him.....and your place is perfect. I'll be safe here."

"What was that bad thing?" Yugi asked._ What if my cousin committed some sort of crime? What if the police get involved?!_

"I can't say.....He might hear." Naruto whispered. "Don't tell a soul, understand?" Naruto looked at him with a glare. _If he whispers a word to anyone, it might carry! Then, I'll be at his wrath! I can't tell you everything, Yugi......It'd be too dangerous......I just hope that I'll be able to make the wish and make things all better...... _

"Don't worry! I won't!" Yugi promised.

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "Do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten since last night...."

"Sure, come on, I'll show you." Yugi led the way out of the room. He stopped at the doorway for a second, but carried on.

Outside, in a nearby tree, crouched Naruto's enemy. Staying low on the tree branch, he smiled. _He doesn't know that I'm here......Perfect. I'll get him with the element of surprise! He won't know what hit him! _About to jump to the next tree, the branch suddenly snapped as he fell to the ground.

"OW! Dammit!" He swore in a whisper. _So much for my Ninja training...... Can't even keep balance on a tree branch......_

"Hey, dude, are you alright? That was a nasty fall." A girl with black hair—streaked with green—asked. A group of teenagers had heard the commotion as they walked past and decided to investigate.

"Need any help?" Another one asked, with brown hair, extending a hand to the fallen boy. "Anything broken?"

"No! I need no help! Fools! You must never tell what and who you saw!" The boy shouted and quickly ran back into the deep forest.

"Well, that was weird..." The red-haired girl said after the boy had run off. "And did you see his clothes?"

"What about them? I thought he was hot!" The one with brown hair protested.

"Me too!" The other proclaimed.

**Joey's Apartment**

_I can't believe my old friend from my gang days came to visit. Back then we were both idiots, and although some people (Kaiba) still think I am an idiot, I have changed a lot. One things for sure, I'm not that kid who went picking fights with people to cure my boredom. Now I fight for friendship, and truth. Anyway, I can tell Yusuke has changed, too, him fighting evil guys and all. I hope he's changed as much as I have though._

_Yusuke gave me a tender offer, to join his team, but I'm still unsure. I need to think things through; I can't just jump into whatever this is. Maybe I'll go for a walk so I can clear my mind. _Joey grabbed his jacket and opened the front door...

"What the-? Why are you still here?" Joey said he walked out of his apartment to find Yusuke still outside his door.

"Oh just waiting for your answer." Yusuke replied looking bored.

"Well, I said I'll think about it"

"Have you thought about it?" The annoying teen asked

"Yea...I mean no...I mean I'm not done thinking yet!" Joey stuttered out.

"Oh, well how long you gonna be thinking? We don't have eternity!"

"I-I don't know!" _I don't remember him being so annoying, _thought Joey.

"Well whatever then."

Joey walked down the stairs of his apartment building, and Yusuke followed. Neither of them said a word until they stepped outside.

"You done thinking yet?" Yusuke said, as if he had been waiting forever for Joey's answer.

"Hell no." Joey responded.

"How 'bout now?" Yusuke asked a few seconds later.

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"NOOO!"

"Now?"

"For the love of-! Fine. Yes! I'll join." A fed-up Joey said.

"I can't believe Kuwabara's annoying strategy worked—I mean Welcome to the team pal!" Yusuke said happily.

A girl with turquoise hair tied up in ponytail flew down sitting on what looked like a rather large wooden spoon. A short guy with shiny black hair and a gloomy look on his face popped out from behind some bushes. Another guy with long pink hair, and some stupid looking guy with curly orange hair, came out of nowhere too.

"Welcome to the team!" The girl cheered.

Joey was very confused. "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

**Tristan's Apartment**

"I love these lazy summer days...unlike that fake summer day that almost made me fail my exam. Stupid alarm clock." Tristan said as he lay on the couch watching daytime soap operas _I can't believe Jack would stoop that low!_

"TRISTAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! You were supposed to pick up your cousin from the airport an hour ago!" Tristan sister shouted at the top of her lungs.

"OH MAN! That was today?!" Tristan said as he scrambled out the door "See you guys later, I'm borrowing your car sis, bye..."

"Oh, for the love of--! Just don't get into an accident!" She cried.

**At the Airport**

_Ok, that ten car pile-up was not your fault, _Tristan reassured himself as he entered the airport. _No one got hurt anyway...I hope, but the mailbox collision was an accident.....I hope the Post Office can forgive me......_

"Tristan!" Madison called. "Over here!"

"Oh Madison! Thank God! I found you guys, I was looking everywhere for you guys for hours!"

"My mom couldn't make it, she had a business trip." Madison informed when Tristan was looking around for his aunt.

"You were on a plane ALONE?!" Tristan shouted. _And to think, she was alone in this busy airport when the mailbox got destroyed! _"My parents didn't allow me to be unsupervised until....last week!"

"Oh but I'm with Sakura, and Li, and plus I have my bodyguards to look after me." She smiled. "Sakura, over here!"

Sakura ran towards her friend's voice but bumped into a suspicious looking cloaked man.

"Oh, excuse me sir." She replied quickly as she continued her way.

The man looked on. _There is a strange surge of POWER coming from that girl; perhaps she has one of my sources of POWER. _Voldemort continued to stare at the small girl with green eyes and brown hair. As he began to follow the whole gang she was with, he remembered something. _Oh! My luggage! Fucking Muggles...'That won't fit in the overhead compartment' my ass! _He hurried in the opposite direction. _I'll go after her later!_

Madison introduced Tristan to her friends, and soon they were off. As they went down the freeway, Li couldn't help but stare at the massive wreckage from the ten car pile-up Tristan swore he had nothing to do with.

**Still at the Airport...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LUGGAGE IS STILL IN LONDON?!" Voldemort bellowed at the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry sir but these things happen all the times, it may take 2-3 weeks to ship it over here" She responded calmly

"2-3 weeks? 2-3 WEEKS?! I don't have that kind of time you Mu- FOOL! You'll be dead by then. I'll have ultimate POWER by then!"

"Um, sir, please keep your voice down, I'll put your luggage on the next flight over—"

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" Voldemort shook his fists in the air, and exited the airport.

"Shouldn't we report this?" The attendant asked his manager.

The man looked at his watch. "It's lunchtime."

**Bakura's House**

"And this is where you'll be sleeping!" The white haired boy said as he opened the door.

"Well, it's a lot better then the Dursley's house I can tell you that much." Harry said as he eyed his new room.

"The who?" Bakura asked.

"Never mind." Harry walked over to the bed and placed his bags on it. "So, now what?"

"Uh, dinner will be starting in a few minutes...."

"You should put out a few more plates." Harry said suddenly.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"I think my friends have arrived....Listen." Bakura held out an ear and soon he heard two voices coming from the living room.

Rushing down the stairs, both boys were greeted with the sight of a girl with brown frizzy hair and a boy with flaming red hair, covered in soot.

"Ron! I told you were NOT going to China!" The girl screamed as she brushed off her robes.

"China. Japan. Same thing!" The boy retorted.

"Well, Dumbledore said—"

"—Excuse me..." Bakura interrupted. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my fireplace?" _Harry is friends with these two bickering children?_

"Hermione, Ron, I'd like you to meet, my cousin Bakura!" Harry introduced. "Bakura, these are my friends."

Ron looked up excitedly. "Are you the same Bakura who almost killed Professor Snape in that horrible freak potion accident?"

"Yes....Accident....." Bakura replied, while looking at his Millennium Ring. "I'll show you to your rooms." He said as he tried to think of places to put the new arrivals.

Hermione followed Bakura upstairs. "I'm so glad were all going to be safe in Japan together! What a great way to start off the summer holidays!"

**At the Order of the Phoenix Meeting**

Dumbledore couldn't believe his ears. "VOLDEMORT'S IN JAPAN, AWWW FUCK!" He shouted. After the shock wore off, he asked, "How did you find out?"

"We just found out that he checked into the Radisson Hotel next to the airport."

"This has got to be some kind of mistake, Voldemort would not check into a residence operated for and by Muggles."

"But sir he checked in as 'Voldemort searching for POWER'" Professor McGonagall stated

"Well, this could be some kind of practical joke, or big trouble for Harry and the others."

"Don't you think we should go help them?" Remus Lupin asked slowly

"Nah my plans never fail, and besides its lunch time. If anyone asks, I'll be in my office." Dumbledore exited the meeting quickly. _Its got to be a joke, _he thought. _Please oh please let this be a joke._

* * *

OK! WE"RE DONE! Hope you enjoyed the randomness.

Sorry for the long update, it was me, Pirategurl, who took soo long, soo very sorry, I was busy and besides I type slow

**Evil Storm**: Slow?! You type no faster than turtles going through peanut-butter!

**PG**: Shut up.

**Evil SS:** On a different note: WOW! SIX reviews! That's five more than I expected.

**PG**: Are you saying our story sucks?

**Evil SS**: 0--0 No.

**PG:** We'll update faster! I promise!

**Evil SS**: Please review!

And thanks to all you reviewers! Glad you like it WE LOVE YOU ALL!

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We don't own diddly-squat. However, we do own....(looks in pockets)....thirty one cents in loose change, a button, and several pieces of lint.

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!**

**Chapter #3**

**Téa's House**

Instead of going to sleep like her mother instructed, Téa and Kagome were still wide awake with their flashlights under the covers. They were talking and laughing as soft as they could without being heard.

Téa went first and told her friend everything she remembered about all the Duel Monster Tournaments her friends signed up for along with all the adventures. They continued to go back and forth between each other, answering questions along the way. Soon, it was well into the night.

Finally, Kagome told Téa the story of her mystical shrine and how she goes back and forth between the feudal era and their time. "And I basically came here to get away from it all—just for a couple of days."

It took Téa a few moments for it all to sink in. _First, Bakura is a wizard that almost killed someone...Now Kagome is some kind of re-incarnate who is battling demons in a different time era! This is too much for one day! Man, and I thought MY life was interesting!_ "Wow."

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Wow? That's all you can say?"

"Well, it's not everyday when you find out your friend fights demons in another world!" Téa whispered back. "Is anyone there with you?"

"Actually...Yeah." Kagome smiled. "There's Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippou and Sango."

"That's a relief. At least you got some people to help you out and stuff."

Kagome nodded. "They're all great. Miroku's a bit of a pervert....But he makes up for it. Shippou's really young and Sango is an awesome fighter. You should see her one day."

"And what about that other one? Inu....Yasha? I think that's right...." Téa said as she tried to recall the odd name.

"Yeah. Inu-Yasha. Sometimes, he can be the meanest person in the world! But other times, really considerate and protective...." Kagome paused. She felt a warm glow tint her cheeks. _Oh no. Am I blushing?! _

"Aw! Kagome! Somebody has a crush on a certain someone!" Téa teased, easily seeing the blush with the help of her flashlight.

"Shut up!" Kagome said playfully as she pushed Téa's shoulder. "Besides, he's already in love with someone who's dead."

"Dead?!" Téa asked slowly.

"Well, brought back to life...." Kagome looked over to see Téa's puzzled face. "Long story." Both girls giggled a bit, but stopped when they heard something coming from outside.

"What was that?!" Téa asked. _Oh God...Please don't let it be one of those demons Kagome was talking about! Or a burglar..._

Slowly pushing back the covers, the two girls crept out of bed. "Where it is coming from?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I think outside..." Téa pointed her hand towards the window. Going back up against the wall, the two girls slowly turned their heads to the way of the window. Looking closely, they both noticed rustling in the tree beside the window.

"It's in the tree!" Téa shouted in a whisper. _Oh crap! I got to wake up mom and dad!_

Soon, the shrouded person immerged. Well, actually, two did. One had silver hair with two dog ears on top of his head. He was wearing all red and had a sword attached to his body. The other had black hair in a small ponytail and was wearing dark blue robes covered in a light purple sash. He held a golden staff in his hand.

Both girls gasped, but Kagome recognized the two fast. "Inu-Yasha! Miroku! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The two went closer to the window and Inu-Yasha tapped on it. He mouthed, 'Open up' to Téa and she did so, realizing that these were the friends Kagome spoke of. Soon, both of the boys were in her room.

"What the hell are WE doing here? What the hell are YOU doing here?! You said that your 'exams' were done! You should be back in our time finding shards!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Please, keep it down." Téa whispered to the angry silver-haired man. _Please don't kill me. It's either, I die at his hands, or my parents._

Inu-Yasha glared at the brown haired teen. "And who the hell is she?!"

"Her name is Téa." Kagome said matter-of-factly. "She is my friend and I've decided to stay with her for a week or so."

Inu-Yasha growled. _She should be with me finding shards! Naraku doesn't wait! Especially not for sleepovers! _"Kagome! You stupid wretch—"

"Sit boy!" Kagome frowned. _I was getting sick of your attitude! That should show you. _Téa watched amazed as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground by the help of a glowing pink rosary.

Inu-Yasha lay on the ground for a few minutes before getting up. "I'm just saying that Naraku is getting more shards than we are since you're here!"

_Kagome said something about sensing other shards in this area too... _Téa thought to herself. _Could that ALSO be why she came here? Oh no. I hope none of her other, more evil, demon friends don't come here! I wonder who's after them!_

Kagome and Inu-Yasha continued to bicker back and forth. Téa was staring at the two so much that she barely realized that Miroku came up behind her and grabbed her butt. She turned red and gave him a hefty slap across the face. "PERVERT!"

Miroku smiled and rubbed his sore cheek. "Can't blame me for trying." _Ouch. She hits harder than Sango._

**At the Valentine House**

Faye walked slowly up and down the street where she believed the house was. _Why am I doing this? _She thought to herself. _I mean, it could all be a coincidence...The hell with reasoning, I just couldn't sleep._

"Here! This was the street!" She raced up the familiar sidewalk, talking to no one in particular. All the lights in the house were out. _Well, duh, of course they'd be out...Who the heck would be up at this hour? Oh yeah...me._

The mailbox caught Faye's eye. _It DOES say 'Valentine'! Could this be where I used to live? Before everything? Before the accident?_

She walked up the pathway that lead directly to the front door. _It's locked...No matter...Spike taught me a thing or two about locks. _Finding a bobby pin in her hair, she easily picked the lock.

She entered cautiously into a large hallway, with a white staircase leading to upstairs directly in the center of the room. It was a well manicured room, in which you could tell was taken care of by professionals. _This place is beautiful..._Faye thought.

The peace and serenity was suddenly disturbed by a loud buzzing noise. _Oh Shit! The alarms went off!_ Faye heard the floor creak and she knew someone was behind her. A baseball bat was swung from behind her, and Faye barely dodged it. A woman with long Barbie blonde hair stood before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The blonde woman shouted. _I swear, I'll kill this woman!_

Faye decided to make a break for the door. _If I don't get out of here, I'll be caught by the police..._However, the blonde woman anticipated that move and tackled her.

_What am I doing?! This person could have a gun! I need to call the police! _The blonde woman thought frantically, as she jumped up and away from the burglar. Running towards the kitchen, she was surprised that she didn't hear any other footsteps. _Why has she stopped moving? _

Clutching the phone in one hand and the baseball bat in the other, she peered from behind the doorway that lead into her kitchen. She saw that the other woman was looking at a family portrait that showed her parents and her grandparents. _What is she doing?_

Faye was just about to run out the door when that picture caught her eye. Although they were older than she remembered them, Faye recognized her parents instantly. Beside her parents, were three other people. The youngest one was the same blonde woman who almost had her head with that baseball bat. _How could my parents and that woman be together! Those other two people...they must be HER parents. Her father looks a lot like my dad..._Faye gasped. _Maybe they had another child when I was 'dead'...Does that mean that I'm an aunt?_

Faye turned around, towards the kitchen and saw the blonde woman again. _If her father was technically my brother...that means I'm an aunt...She's my niece..._ She picked up the picture frame and walked towards the woman. "Are these people your parents and grandparents?"

_Okay...So, she's not a burglar? _The blonde woman thought. She pointed quickly to the picture, telling Faye who was who. "That's my mom, that's my dad, and those are my grandparents from my dad's side."

"Please, tell me, what is your name?!" Faye pleaded. _She could be my only family in this town! _"I'm not a burglar! I'm just trying to find out why our last names are the same! We're both 'Valentine's' and since your grandparents are my parents, we're related! Tell me your name!"

There was hesitation from the other woman. "My name is Mai Valentine."

"My name is Faye Valentine, and if what you say is true about this picture, I may be your aunt."

Mai stared at the woman for a long time. _My dad always did mention a sister who could never come to visit... _"Couldn't you have just used the doorbell?"

"Sorry about that....I'm used to doing this kind of thing." Faye explained.

"Oh? Breaking and entering is your thing?" Mai asked. She yawned a bit. "Would you like some coffee? It seems that we have some catching up to do."

**The Next Morning**

**At the KaibaCorp Building**

Vegeta was currently sleeping in Kaiba's office chair when a loud 'bang' bellowed from his laboratory. He awoke with a start and saw billows of black smoke coming from underneath the doorway. _It appears that Kaiba's tests were a waste of time; just like I said they were going to be!_

He smiled when Kaiba opened the door, covered in black soot from head to toe. In his hand was the Dragon Ball that had three stars. _I hope he's done with that thing now...Then I can have it... _

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" Kaiba shouted as he realized Vegeta was still there. "Get out of my office!"

"Tell me, how did your experiments go?" Vegeta grinned.

"Oh, shut up. This 'Dragon Ball' with 'mystical powers' was nothing but a dud. It held nothing inside it!"

"I'm telling you, you need to get all seven—"

"—Shut up with that garbage! This 'Dragon Ball' isn't worth my time!" Kaiba interrupted as he heaved the orange sphere into the open window. _I hope that thing crashes to the ground and shatters to a million pieces!_

"NO-O-O-O!" Vegeta watched as the item he needed was carelessly flung out the window. _Idiot! _"What did you do that for?! I could of taken it off your hands!"

Kaiba shrugged. "If you want it so badly, go get it. Please, no more holes in my ceilings just use the god-damn elevator."

The black haired man ran to the window to see the Dragon Ball be picked up by a cloaked man. The man laughed evilly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _NO! I need to find that fool! He has what I need! _Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall and flew outside.

_Honestly...Can't he just use the door? Or the open window? _Kaiba thought miserably as he sat in his office chair and began to type. _Oh well, at least he's out of my hair._

**In the Domino City Streets**

Voldemort continued to laugh as he held the sphere in his hand. _I can't believe it was so easy to find it! It just landed right on my head! One down, six more to go..._

He made himself reappear a few blocks away from the place where he found his first Dragon Ball. _This is wonderful! My first step in finding all the POWER in Japan! Now, I—What was that?_ Voldemort sensed something. _Could it possibly be another source of POWER that those people talked about? It isn't the same sense that I got from the Dragon Ball...Maybe it's the Clow Cards, the Jewel or the Millennium Items! Perfect!_

Voldemort walked towards the strange new sensation. _It seems to be coming from THIS house! _He looked at the yellow and green building. _The 'Game Shop'? Why the hell would Japan's POWER be in a Game Shop? Oh well._

Moving silently along the path that went around the entire house, he stopped by a window and looked in. _This place looks ordinary! Too ordinary..._Two young boys entered in pajamas, stretching and heading towards the fridge. The smaller of the two looked his way and Voldemort feared he was found out so he ducked down underneath the window. But he saw what he needed. _The smaller boy has the POWER I need...Taking it from him will be an easy task..._

**In Yugi's House**

"What do you want for breakfast Naruto?" Yugi asked sleepily as they both entered the kitchen and headed towards the fridge.

"Whatever you're having." Naruto replied simply. _I'm too tired to think...I stayed up all night making sure HE wouldn't come to kill me in my sleep..._

_((Yugi!)) _Yami said in their mind-link. _((I sense something!))_

_((What is it?)) _Yugi asked. _Oh no...What if Yami Bakura is back for my Puzzle? _Looking down at his Puzzle, he tried to remain calm. He turned his head and looked out the window....To see a black, er, something, duck out of his view. _What was that thing?_

"Naruto?" Yugi asked his cousin slowly. "There's something outside....Beyond the window."

_Oh no! It can't be him! _Naruto raced to the window and looked out, grabbing his daggers, ready to strike.

But, nothing was there. Except....an yellowish-orange sphere. _Could it be?! _Naruto went wide-eyed as he recognized the object. _The Dragon Balls! I'll need to get the other six to make the wish, but this is a good start! _He opened the window and grabbed the sphere.

"What was out there, Naruto?" Yugi asked, coming up beside him.

"Nothing."

**Outside the Game Shop**

Voldemort ran as fast as he could away from that window after realizing one of the boys was coming near it with a dagger. _That Item must be heavily guarded! _He raised a fist and realized he was no longer holding the Dragon Ball.

"CURSES!" Voldemorts angry voice echoed into the distance. "I can't believe I lost the first source of POWER from Japan!"

He quickly crossed the street—looking both ways of course—but stopped in the middle of the road. _What was that? I'm feeling a strange sensation......A source of POWER! Coming from... _His arm extended towards a side street in front of him. _THERE! _

Before he could walk towards the source, a loud beeping noise came from behind him. _Bloody hell, it's one of those Muggles again...With one of their STUPID inventions!_

"Hey Gandoff! Off the road you freak! Wanna get killed?!" Said one man, with afro-like hair.

"Yeah, ya jackass!" Called another behind the first.

"You will loathe the day you insulted me! You will all die a HORRIBLE death once I am the most powerful man in the world! MUAH-HA-HA-HA!" Voldemort laughed.

"The Star Wars convention was LAST week!" Called another man.

_They will ALL die! Much like that man in that 'plane' _Voldemort continued to laugh as he ran towards the house of which the POWER was radiating off of.

Outside Joey's Apartment Complex 

"So, you're saying that you died, and then came back to life?" Joey asked, totally bewildered at what happened to his friend.

"How many more time do I have to say it?! YES!" Yusuke shouted, getting aggravated.

"Witness." Botan smiled.

Joey looked at the girl with the wooden like spoon. "And you're some sort of godly messenger?" She nodded. "And we're after some demon?"

The entire group nodded for the sixth time that hour. _Jeeze, this guy is slower than Kuwabara_. Yusuke thought. "Alright, we're after a demon by the name of Inu-Yasha."

"HA! Inu! That's what Kaiba calls me....sometimes..." Joey shouted a bit too loudly.

Hiei looked at the new comer. "Right."

"After following his movements, going back and forth between our world and a mystical feudal time era, we've found out that he is currently here, in Domino City." Kurama explained.

"Now, we need a plan...." Yusuke whispered, trying to think of one. The others joined in, except Joey. He stared at the one photo the group had. Looking up, he noticed a blur of red passing through the trees. _Hey! What was that?! Red...This Inu-Yasha wears red too! Maybe it's him! _

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Joey cried, grabbing his friend's collar and shaking him. "I saw him! He's over there!"

"Joey! Stop! I'm TRYING to THINK!"

"But he's right there!" Joey pointed to the blur of red that disappeared out of sight

"Not now!" Yusuke shouted. "We have to think of a logical plan to attack this menace to society!"

"But he just- Fine! We'll do it your way." Joey sat down defeated and sighed. _This is gonna be a LONG day......_

Bakura's House 

Ron looked at the strange rectangular device. "So, I have to use this contraption to make these.." He looked at the box, "...'Eggos?'"

Bakura shook his head. "They're waffles. They won't kill you."

"Oh! I get it!...How does this work again?" Ron said in reference to the strange device, which he now knew as a toaster.

Bakura snatched away the waffles. "I'll do it."

Harry began to pour milk into his bowl of cereal when a blinding flash of pain erupted from his forehead. "AH!" Dropping the carton, he clutched his forehead as the milk slowly fell to the ground.

Hermione rushed to his aid. "Harry, What's wrong?"

"My scar, the pain...I can't take this pain!" Harry said dramatically

"Well honestly Harry," Said Ron crunching on toasted waffles, "I would have thought you'd be used to that feeling you get every time Voldemort has his knickers in twist, or when he's nearby or..." Ron suddenly stopped as he realized what he had just said. "V-V-Vold-e-mort's near-by? In Ja-pan?.........AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-" Ron dropped his waffles and began to panic, running frantically around the kitchen.

Bakura grabbed a hold of Ron and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself! The score between Harry and Voldemort is 5-0!"

The pain in Harry's scar slowly faded. "He's nearby, and I think he's just very determined, that or he is very happy and he's chasing someone, or something." Harry held his head. "I think he's going after some sort of power...Ow!" Another sharp pain came. "...what the F- oh ok sorry, POWER."

Hermione stood up "We have to stop him!"

"No way am I leaving this kitchen a mess for my mother to find! Someone has to stay behind and clean up!" Bakura

"Do we really have to Hermione," Ron began, "I mean we're always saving people, can't we for once leave it to someone else?"

"Alright then, Ron you stay home and clean up my mother's kitchen." Bakura smirked.

"But-" The red headed boy was about to complain, but his friends were already gone. "Blimey!"

Ok! Sorry for the long update...again, and I know I broke my promise, but I will not again! I swear.

**Evil SS:** Oh God! What are you a politician?

**PG:** Shut up! Anyway.....

To Answer some questions some people will occasionally be out of character, because its more funny that way! For Example...What are the odds you'll ever see Vegeta longing for companionship? Or Dumbledore cursing? And Voldemort...doing anything mentioned in this story?

Sorry for the typo on Vegeta's name in chapter 2....anymore misspelled names let us know.

Vegeta will be the only DragonBall Z character showing up in this series.

AND, those three girls in chapter two? Well, those were us! Evil SS and PG...And also another friend who is obsessed with Naruto (namely Sasuke)

**Evil SS: **Well, that just about covers everything.

**PG: **See ya at the next chapter!

**Evil SS: **If you ever get it done.

**PG: **Shut up!

**Evil SS: **Is that the only insult you've got?! Come on!

**PG: **I would say more, but this is a PG area!

PLEASE REVIEW

PS. Thanks for the pixie sticks...Pixie sticks are good.....Yeah SUGAR !!!!!

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The day we own anything is the day Seto Kaiba and Vegeta start picking wild flowers in an open field.

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!**

**Chapter #4**

**Tristan's House**

"This is so cool!" Madison smiled as she looked around in the room she and her two friends were currently unpacking in. "Just the three of us, hanging out! Won't this be fun, Sakura?" No response. "Sakura?" _What's wrong with her? She was acting funny ever since we got back from the airport..._

_That man...That cloaked man..._Sakura's thoughts were elsewhere. _There was something strange about that cloaked man..._

"SAKUR-RA!" Madison shouted in her ear, breaking her thoughts and finally making Sakura aware of her surroundings.

"What was that for?" The Card captor asked.

"You seemed distant. I wanted to bring you back to reality." Madison shrugged off Sakura's peeved face and continued to unpack.

"Well sorry. I was thinking about stuff." Sakura responded as the silence returned.

"Was it about that man at the airport?" Li asked. _He was a bit strange looking...and he was starting to follow us..._

Sakura nodded. "I don't know what it was, but it was strange...."

Madison, bored with the conversation, walked towards the window. _What the--? _"Uh, guys...Was this cloaked man wearing a black cloak?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked, walking towards the window.

"Because I think I see him.... He's right across the street!" Madison cried, pointing to the suspicious man.

Sakura felt the same feeling she got from bumping into him. _It's like he knows my secret of being the Card Mistress... _"Come on! I don't know what he's planning, but we have to stop him!"

"But Sakura," Madison protested, "We don't even KNOW the guy. This could all be one massive coincidence."

"But I have a bad feeling about him. And my 'bad feelings' are usually never wrong! Come on!" Sakura grabbed her cards and her key and raced out the door. Li followed quickly and Madison did too, reluctantly.

"Hey, where are you kids going?" Tristan asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Lunch is ready."

"We need to...uh..." Sakura tried to think of an answer. "...Visit a friend...who lives across the street from you! Yeah, that's it...."

"Oh. Okay.... Well, I better come with you.... You know, for parental supervision." Tristan said. _If I let these kids out of my sight, they could get into trouble...or _I _could get into trouble..._

"No, no, that's not necessary..." Li said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Nonsense." Tristan grabbed his coat. "Come on then." He opened the door and stepped out.

"We need to distract him..." Sakura whispered. _Maybe we could use one of my cards..._

"Where's your friend's house?"

"Uh...that way." Sakura pointed to the street in front of them.

"Hey, this is the same street my friend Téa lives on. What a coincidence, eh?" Tristan smiled.

"Wow..." Sakura smiled. "Uh.... Téa is that friend we need to visit..." _That cloaked man was walking on that street...we have to go there! _

"That's great!" Tristan led the way. _Hey, why is that man wearing so many layers? It's hot out! Besides, cloaks are out these days..._ He thought absent-mindedly about the man who was walking—or floating rather—in front of them. _What a dork._

**Téa's House**

"Can you pass the juggs-I MEAN-jug of iced tea?" Miroku fumbled. All of them were currently sitting at Téa's kitchen table having a snack.

_PERVERT! _Téa's mind screamed. She grabbed the jug of iced tea and threw it on him. "Excuse me; I need to make some more iced tea."

"Miroku, stop acting like that!" Kagome scolded.

"What? You mean, stop acting like myself?"

"YES!"

As Téa returned, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. "Kagome...Someone's coming." _It's a new scent...It seems like a human...but it isn't really...What strange people does Kagome's time hold?!_

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed the Jewel around her neck protectively. "What is it?"

The doorbell rang. Téa stood to answer the door when Inu-Yasha withdrew Tessaiga and moved in front of her. "I don't know what's out there...but it doesn't smell human."

She blinked several times but continued to walk behind Inu-Yasha towards the door. The half-demon raised his sword as Téa opened the door.

"AH!" Tristan screamed as his eyes saw the sword. _WHAT THE HECK?!_

Téa realized that Inu-Yasha might hurt Tristan and his companions. "Whoa! Stop!" Grabbing onto his hands that held the sword, she stopped him. "These guys are my friends! They ARE human!"

Inu-Yasha lowered his sword and began to sniff Tristan. _What is he doing?! _Both Téa and Tristan thought. "You're human..." He crouched to meet the height of the three younger kids that stood behind the human boy.

Sniffing the others, he frowned. _The girl with brown hair has a faint smell...But the one I smelled first is different...More powerful..._"If it wasn't you guys, then who is the person with the un-human scent?" Inu-Yasha's head snapped towards Téa's backyard. "There!" He took off running towards the scent. _It's getting stronger! _With the other five following behind him, Inu-Yasha continued to run.

Seeing a black cloak, he smiled. _Gotcha! Hey! Where'd he go?! _Before the half-demon could grab onto the cloak, it disappeared into the wall!

"Hey! That's the same cloak the man at the airport was wearing!" Sakura cried as they all caught up with Inu-Yasha.

"We gotta get back inside! Téa, where's the nearest entrance?" Inu-Yasha asked quickly. Not waiting for a response, he simply jumped up and crashed through one of her windows.

"HEY!" Téa shouted. _My mom's gonna KILL me when she gets home..._

"That freak is going towards the kitchen! Kagome!" Without waiting for the others, Inu-Yasha bolted towards the room.

"Téa," Tristan started to say, "you got some freaky friends."

"Long story..." She replied, sighing. "Come on, let's go through the front."

"Sakura, is that cloaked man here?" Madison asked. "You can 'sense' him, right?" Sakura nodded and followed the others towards the kitchen.

Voldemort smiled as he walked through the wall. _Yup. Still got it. Now I will gain a few seconds...And that's all I need to grab the shards! _His eyes locked on the black haired, brown-eyed girl and instantly found the pink Jewel hanging around her neck.

Kagome turned to look at the cloaked man. "Uh, Miroku, did that man just walk through the wall?"

Miroku stood up. "Stand back!" He shouted, holding his staff horizontal to his body and standing in front of Kagome. _No way is this guy getting a hold of the Shards! I saw that look in his eyes...He wants them...He wants their power!_

_This mortal thinks he can defend himself against me?! _Voldermort smiled wickedly and waved his hands in the air. "Timious areterous! [1]" Both Miroku and Kagome stopped moving. _Perfect..._Walking over towards Kagome, he quickly snatched the Jewel from the necklace she wore.

"Stop right there!" Inu-Yasha shouted, Tessaiga drawn. "Return those shards or I swear I'll cut you up into pieces!"

"No one can stand in my way when I have the POWER!" Voldemort laughed aloud, holding onto the fragments tightly.

"You're a crazy old kook, you know that?!" Inu-Yasha pulled his sword over his head and swung it in the direction of the cloaked man. _He's toast! _"TESSAIGA!"

But before the sword could touch Voldemort, he had disappeared in a puff of smoke. The spell on Miroku and Kagome broke and both were able to move again.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked first.

"Yeah...But...He—He took the shards!" Kagome cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it...He couldn't of gotten far!" Inu-Yasha concluded, picking up his scent again. _Invisible or not, I can still smell ya..._He put Kagome onto his back. "Hold on."

"HEY!" Téa shouted. "What happened--?"

"Follow me by foot. That cloaked freak of nature got away with our shards!" Inu-Yasha explained, taking off towards the broken window and after the scent.

"And, that's bad?" Madison and Tristan asked.

"Oh yea," Li said. "I've studied the ancient jewel shards before, and I know enough about them to say, they should never be in the wrong hands."

Tristan and Madison were still confused.

"I'll explain on the way! Come on!" Miroku directed the rest of them in Inu-Yasha's direction. After asking Téa if she wanted a piggyback ride and getting another slap, the entire gang was off in the direction of the red blur.

_This man is dangerous! _Sakura thought as all of them began to run. _If he's after those shards, maybe he's after my cards too! _Miroku had already told them the power of the shards and how he suspects that the cloaked man is after more power. _We can't let him take the power! If he succeeds, the world is doomed!_

**On the Road**

"What a crazy lunatic..." Spike sighed as the cloaked man made his way off the road and towards another street.

"He's a crazy lunatic?" Mai asked. "If anything, the way you're driving will classify YOU as a basket-case!" _Why did I even agree to ride with these 'bounty hunters'?_

"Hey, Faye, keep your niece quiet." Spike shot back, putting the car back into gear.

Faye sighed in the back seat. She had explained everything to Mai: how she was frozen, how she met up with the whole gang and that she makes a living catching bad guys for a reward. Her niece was taking things very well... surprisingly.

"Spike!" Ed called from behind Faye and Mai. "That man looks like a photograph!"

"What?" Jet asked. _Wait..._ "Hey, Mai...That's your name right?"

"Yeah. What?" The blonde asked.

"Pass me that folder." Mai handed it to him and instantly, Jet realized what Ed was talking about. "Spike, turn this car around."

"You're the boss." He turned the wheel sharply, almost flipping the car over.

"That man in the cloak is the guy we're after!" Jet explained.

_Great...we got two lunatics chasing after one another...Just great..._Mai thought as she clung to the seat when Spike made another sharp turn to go onto the street the cloaked man was walking.

As they drove, they saw a group of people running in the same direction they were going. "Spike, slow down for a second." Mai said as she recognized two people in the running pack. "Hey! Tristan! Téa!" Mai waved from the window. Both teens looked over but didn't stop.

"Sorry...Mai..." Téa said between gasps of breath. "We're...busy...right now..."

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

One of the other people running with Téa and Tristan, wearing odd purple robes, blurted, "We're chasing this cloaked man because he stole something that shouldn't have been stolen!"

_Cloaked man? Oh no...Don't tell me...These guys are after the same guy we're after! _Both Mai and Faye thought. "Hop in!" Mai opened the door next to her and waved the group in.

Even though Spike was grumbling about the whole thing, all of the runners were seated uncomfortably in the back seat. Miroku told him to follow a red blur in the sky and under his directions. And they were off.

**In Yugi's House**

Yugi flipped through _Ninjas for Dummies_ as Naruto continued to gaze around nervously. _He's been doing that since he got here! _An annoyed Yugi thought. Yugi was now pretending to read as he held his book in front of his face. He moved it down every so often to glance at his edgy cousin. The only sound in the room was the grandfather clock ticking slowly.

_Tick-tock tick-tock..._

Naruto had the feeling he was being watched again. He stared at his cousin, who was now staring back. It was a very quiet awkward moment. No one was saying anything, and the clock was still ticking.

Tick-tock-tick-tock... 

"OK! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yugi said throwing his book aside. "You have to tell me why you are so jumpy all the time! What the hell did you do?"

"I already told you! I can't say." Naruto said softly, still making sure no one else was around.

"Well you're going to have to or else you can't stay here. I mean you could be some kind of criminal for all I know!" Yugi said firmly.

"Alright, fine, I don't blame you for being so suspicious." Naruto said. Then he motioned his hand for his cousin to come closer. Naruto whispered in Yugi's ear.

"That's it?! You ate his sandwich?!" Yugi blurted out loudly.

"Sh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Naruto quickly covered his cousin's mouth. "You trying to get me killed?"

"I don't see what the big deal is..." The spiky haired teen muttered, turning back towards the couch. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Naruto jumped up and ran in front of his cousin. "If you must know, I plan to get all the Dragon Balls to wish for my wrongs to be right."

"You're wishing for a sandwich?"

"I'd like to hear a better idea."

"Why can't you just--?"

"—NO! It's the only way! The sandwich was sacred!" Naruto interrupted. "It was made by the elite elders!"

Yugi sighed. "You know what? You can do whatever the hell you want."

Naruto smiled. "Good! Wanna help? I already found ONE of the Dragon Balls, conveniently located outside the kitchen window....Remember that time where we heard those weird noises? It was out there."

"Where did it come from?"

The blonde ninja shrugged. "Beats me. But I think I saw some strange cloaked man cursing afterwards..."

_Well, if it'll help my cousin get out of trouble, I'll do it! _Yugi thought. "Okay Naruto, where do we go looking?"

"Uh...." Naruto mumbled. _I don't know! I found the first one by fluke! _"Wanna try around the city?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard upstairs. "What was that?!" Both boys asked at the same time. Running to the source, they saw a man with spiky black hair with a blue spandex suit with yellow and white armour on top.

"I believe you have something of mine...."

**In the Air**

"Why do I get the crappy broom?!" Bakura shouted over the wind to Harry and Hermione who were currently sharing one broom.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "That was your old broom from when you were at Hogwarts, before that unfortunate accident."

"Yes...Accident." Bakura shifted his eyes. "But it's not fair! My magic is rusty. I can barely control this thing! Whoa!" Bakura's broom zigzagged up and down almost hitting the other two flyers, and Bakura fell off his broom only grabbing on to it just in time. "Oh! Honestly! Son of a bitch! See?!" He shouted, holding onto his broom with one hand.

"Don't worry Bakura," Hermione sighed, "Harry said we're almost there..."

"Alright, but you better be right!" A worried Bakura said as he pulled himself back on the broom. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down... _But against his better judgment, Bakura looked down. "Hey, that looks like my friend Téa's house....Why is there a car speeding out of control?"

**SEE?! I told you we'd be done quicker!**

**[1] Yeah....um...We just made up a curse to stop time. Timious=Time (can you see the resemblance) Areterous=Arête (French ****for stop. GET IT?)**

**Anyway, thankies for all who reviewed last chapter, and now, an authors rant**

**PG:** _Anime Expo was cool...POCKY RULES!!!!!!! Need more POCKY!_

**Evil SS:** _(Nods) uh-huh.... Tell it to the men in white...._

**PG:** _Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the randomness_

**Evil SS:** _See Ya next week_

**REVIEW! Oh and thanks for the cookies and more sugar (Bounces off walls)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The day we own anything is when Voldermort starts drinking pina colatas down in Marina Del-Rae.

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!**

**Chapter #5**

**In Front of Joey's Apartment**

_Why the hell did I agree to this!_ Joey thought as he walked down the sidewalk with Yusuke and his band of freaks, still searching for the demon called Inu-Yasha.

"Yo! Joey, you see any signs of the dude?" asked Yusuke

"Yes..." said Joey through gritted teeth. "A red blur was traveling in the direction of those trees."

"Well why didn't you say something before." Kurama inquired.

Joey was getting irritated. "I've been trying to tell you! But you…"

"No time for your phony excuses," Yusuke interrupted. "We've got to get going."

Joey shrugged, and followed Yusuke and the rest of the group through the trees. They reached another sidewalk, and they saw a glimpse of red jumping toward a large building.

"There! He's heading toward the building with the big K-C!" Botan declared.

"Oh for the love of…" Joey complained. "Don't tell me that I have to put up with Kaiba too!"

"Kaiba?" A confused Kuwabara replied.

"Yeah the building with the K-C is the Kaiba Corp Building." Joey informed him.

"Wonder why he's heading there…" Botan whispered. "No matter, a demon is a demon."

**On the Road**

The car's speedometer was touching the 80 km/h mark…even though the limit was half that. The passengers were all very uncomfortable in the back.

"Ow!" Sakura shouted as someone stepped on her foot accidentally since they were packed as tightly as sardines in the back.

"Watch it!" Mai cried as Li was pushed against her from another dangerous turn from Spike's driving.

"That's MY BUTT your touching, Miroku, NOT Téa's!" Tristan shouted as he felt someone's hand 'accidentally' grope him there. Tristan then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

_Take that you perv! _Téa thought happily. _It's about time his wandering hands cost him some trouble…well, from other sources than me! _

"Jet, are you SURE that's the guy?" Spike called out over the shouts from the back, pointing to the black blur.

"Yuppity-yupp-yup!" Ed smiled. "That's definitely him! Look! Photo! Match!"

Spike grumbled. "Ed, I can't match a blur to a face, you know."

"I'm telling you, just follow Inu-Yasha!" Miroku said. "He's the red blur!"

_Red blur? I thought…Oh no…! _"Ah, shit!" Spike cursed. "I was following that black blur with the weird orange mask this entire time! 1" He slammed on the brakes and everyone in the car stopped

"You mean, we've been after the wrong guy for the past 15 minutes!" Faye shouted. "Spike! Honestly! This is the LAST time you're driving."

"Great. Now we're lost." Tristan mumbled. _Lost…AND stuck with a butt groping pervert._

"Not quite." Miroku said, after seeing the familiar red blur jumping on top of the trees only a block away. _Wherever InuYasha is, that Jewel thief is near too! _"Everyone, out of this mobile box!"

"It's called a car." Mai said plainly. "Téa, hun, you got some weird friends."

"I know, I know…" She sighed.

Everyone rushed out, relieved to stretch their legs. "Come on! Over there! Inu-Yasha and Kagome seem to be heading towards that building….with the giant 'K-C' symbol on it!"

Madison groaned. "More running? Sakura, why can't we forget about this guy!"

"Because," Sakura started, "he's a dangerous man and needs to be stopped! If he stole that powerful Jewel, who KNOWS what he could be doing next!"

"K-C?" Tristan and Téa repeated. "That's the Kaiba Corp building!" Tristan smiled slightly. "I know a short-cut."

"Everyone!" Tristan yelled to get the large group's attention. "Back in the car!"

"Awwwww…." Everyone groaned.

**At the Kaiba Corp Building**

"Mr. Kaiba?" A technologist asked. "Our field researchers have found more of those 'Spheres' you requested earlier."

Kaiba looked up from his computer and glared. "How many?"

"Uh, only one more sir…But, more are on their way, rest-assur—"

"—I never asked for those 'Spheres'. They are a complete waste of matter. If you would have known that, by, you know, asking me, you wouldn't be here, wasting my time OR out there, wasting your time." Kaiba growled. _Idiot. He should have checked my reports on those things. If he knew they were useless, we wouldn't be having this conversation._

"I'm—I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I didn't—"

"—Know? You never know ANYTHING, do you?"

"What do you want us to do with the Sphere now?" The man asked, ashamed at his failure.

"Dispose of it. I want nothing more to do with those things."

**Outside the Kaiba Corp Building **

_The Dragon Balls! I sense one! _Voldermort thought _It's in this building! HA! The one that I misplaced will be replaced! Then, I will have the POWER! _He increased his flying speed to get to the source of power.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked silently. "Is he still here?"

"Don't worry Kagome," Inu-Yasha smiled, "I can still smell him…" He paused a moment. _What was that! It's like there's another scent…Almost like the Jewel's but, different…Another source? _He made quick conclusions in his head. _That freak is collecting different power sources! And no doubt he'll be after whatever is in that building! _

"Inu-Yasha? You okay?" Kagome asked, somewhat confused. "You seem lost in thought…"

"Hang on Kagome." Inu-Yasha growled. "I have to pick up the pace."

**In the City **

"Come on!" Vegeta shouted. _These two are the slowest people I've ever seen! Ninja warrior my ass! _"These Dragon Balls don't collect themselves you know!"

"Please…" Yugi gasped. "Can we rest for a little?" _We've been walking for hours…This 'Vegeta' found four other Dragon Balls…We only need two more…Can't we stop for a second? _

"Yeah! I'm tired!" Naruto added. "We got five out of seven! Can't we pick this up tomorrow?"

"NO!" Vegeta shouted angrily. "We must do this now! Before someone ELSE finds them!"

"What the heck will five minutes do?" Naruto groaned. "Come on? Can't we stop for ice-cream?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "This is kind of important."

"Ice-cream and cake too?" Yugi asked, eyes all lit up with the ideas of food. _Man, I haven't eaten since morning! Those treats sound like a good snack for D-Ball hunting! _

Vegeta kept his stone face on as long as he could. But after staring into the two pairs of soul-filled, hungry-for-sweets, enlarged eyes, he couldn't take it any longer and he broke. "Oh, alright. Some ice-cream and cake."

"And lollipops?" Naruto asked, pushing his luck.

"Fine. Some ice-cream, cake and lollipops….I get all the red ones…But right after this, we need to finish!" But before Vegeta could get to the second part of his sentence, the two 'Ninja warriors' were already running off towards the local Sugar Bowl. _Why did I even BOTHER? I should have just killed them, taken the Dragon Ball and been done with these idiots…I guess I'm a sucker for those puppy dog eyes…_

Shoulders slumped, Vegeta followed the boys towards the Sugar Bowl and watched them down at least a tub of ice cream each and a whole cake split between them. After they had stopped, Vegeta figured it was time to get back to business. "Alright, remember our agreement. Once we get all the Dragon Balls, we wish for my superior strength to return to me. Understood?"

"When did we agree to do that?" Naruto frowned with a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. _I thought I was wishing for MY salvation! _

Two dark eyes watched, from behind leaves, the three people in the 'Sugar Bowl' fight over something. He really only cared for the one in the orange suit…The bushes shook as the dark-eyed boy got ready to pounce. _There you are, you cunning fox. Now, for your perish! _The boy in the bushes jumped out, with his kunai drawn, ready to strike down his enemy.

_THUMP_

"What was that?" Yugi asked as a loud bang was heard behind them. Turning around, they saw a boy wearing a dark blue shirt with white pants pressed up against the Plexiglas of the Sugar Bowl's windows. His face was all squished due to impact, but Naruto recognized him.

_Oh no! He's found me! _ "Guys! Come on! Let's go!" Naruto pulled Yugi and Vegeta out of their chairs and rushed them outside. _He knows where I am! I need to find those Dragon Balls, all seven, if I want to come out of this adventure alive! _"WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

"Now, that's the spirit I want to hear!" Vegeta shouted. "Quickly!" All three of them ran out towards the street.

"Naruto?" Yugi asked. "Why did we run out so quickly?" _Could it be that the boy after him has found him!_

"Nothing…" Naruto answered. "Come on now, those D-Balls don't collect themselves!"

"Right." Yugi continued to run in whatever direction Vegeta said. After all, he was the one with the 'Dragon Ball Sensing Ability'…As the turned the corner, Yugi almost froze. "Kaiba Corp? Why would it be in there!"

Sasuke grimaced as some transparent force blocked him from getting to Naruto. _Curse this era! _He fell from the Plexiglas with a thud. _Ow. That's gonna leave a mark. What will everyone say when they see that! Sasuke, the best warrior, was unable to break a feeble force field to kill his target!_

Stumbling around, still dizzy from the hit, he walked in front of the 'Sugar Bowl' and stopped. "They had doors! What the hell!"

A lady in the 'Sugar Bowl' uniform came out suddenly waving a piece of paper. "HEY! YOU THREE! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!" Angry and flustered, the woman's eyes landed on Sasuke. "You were with them! HERE!" She handed him the bill, but when Sasuke made no move to pay, she pulled him into the Sugar Bowl, kicking and screaming.

"I don't care if you have to assassinate George Bush, you are NOT leaving until you work off your bill!" Throwing Sasuke a pair of gloves and soap, she made him get to work, washing dishes.

_Curse this era!_

**The Spirit Detectives… on the sidewalk.**

Together, the Yusuke and the gang, along with their new member came to an intersection and waited patiently for the light to change.

"Come on…Hurry up!" Joey shouted, "We don't have all day!" The street was eerily deserted, as there were no cars on the usually busy street.

Hiei groaned. "Why are we taking orders from these flashing lights! SCREW THIS!" And so Hiei began to walk across the street. Before Yusuke could grab him, a car came swerving out of nowhere it seemed, and nearly hit Hiei.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the driver shouted, honking his horn.

"I shall not listen to the moving lights EITHER!"

"Hiei, move!" Yusuke grabbed his cloak and pulled him back. "You can fight other demons and yet you almost get KILLED by a car"

"I suppose I should have listened to the changing lights…" Hiei said.

"Uhh…yeah!" Kuwabara said sarcastically, snickering at Hiei.

"Do not test me foolish human or I'll…"

"Ok. Break it up!" Joey said coming between the two childish beings._ Chimps I'm, working with chimps! _

Suddenly, the car that almost ran Hiei over came to a sudden halt.

"Joey!" A figure from the car shouted

"Huh?"

A blonde head of hair sprung out of the passenger window. "MAI!"

"Joey! What are you…doing?" Mai had to pause mid-sentence once she saw the people he was with. _What's with the giant spoon? _She thought looking at Botan.

"Uh…long story…" Joey said noticing her confusion. "Who's in that sweet ride?"

"We are!"

"Tristan! Tea! Other people!" Joey was wide-eyed. _What! That's insane! How can they all even fit in there!_

"Hey Joey! What's going—?" Tristan began, but was interrupted by a now aggravated Spike.

"LOOK!" he shouted. "If ya don't mind, we have a red wearing freak-demon—whatever the hell it is to follow!"

"The demon Inu Yasha?" Botan asked.

"Yea that's him…" A squished Miroku replied from the back of the car.

"Where is he!" Yusuke demanded. "We have get this freak under arrest and out of this era, so I can be done with this annoying case."

"Yes," Joey said aloud. _Salvation! Its over!_

"But Inu Yasha is not—ow move your foot…bad." Miroku struggled to defend his demon friend.

"You're after the wrong man!" Sakura explained as she stuck her head out a car window. "It is a strange cloaked man, who is causing havoc in this area."

"So who are we after then?" Kurama asked. _Koenma should get his facts straight next time._

"Some dude named Voldermort!" Spike replied. "Are we done here?"

"So where is this Voldermort dude?" Joey asked.

"Get in! We're on the chase for this guy right now." Mai told the strange group.

"Oh no, there not coming in here!" Spike said firmly. "We got enough freaks in the car at the moment, they are NOT coming in car!"

**3 minutes later…**

Spike's face was pressed up against the windshield as he struggled to drive with large group of freaks in his car. "They're in the car…" He groaned.

**Yes after months, we have finally updated, if any of you are still out there, we hope you enjoyed this update!**

**1 this is just a little preview of what will be in the sequel…yes, that's right, a sequel**

**Well there should only be one chapter left of this, and it won't take so long this time to update. So Read, Review, and enjoy :) oh and thanks for all the candy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The day we own anything is when Naruto and Sasuke are wasted away in Margarita Ville, looking for their lost shaker of salt…

**POWER! An Insane Crossover!**

**Chapter #6**

**In the Air**

"Harry! Over there! I see him!" Hermione shouted. The four of them have been following the speeding car that Bakura saw earlier.

"This better not be like last time!" Ron replied back.

**Flashback…**

"There! Stop!" Harry yelled, jumping off his broom. Bakura, Hermione and Ron followed suit, but the cloaked man continued to walk.

"Hey! We're talkin' to you!" Bakura said. "STOP!"

"Voldemort doesn't like taking orders…We have to stop him by force!" Harry explained. "On three, we rush him."

"Umm…Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered.

"One…Two…" Harry counted, looking at all of them for agreement. Reluctantly, they did, "THREE!"

All four of the teenagers ran as fast as they could and tackled the cloaked man to the ground. "Ah! Get off!"

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted. The man groaned and his head fell back.

They all backed off and stared at the limp body.

"That's it…?" said Ron uneasily. "He didn't even fight back."

"Yeah, a little too easy…" Bakura agreed. Harry walked over and pulled off the hood of the cloaked man. "Ummm…" Harry mumbled. Under the cape was the face of a 40-year-old man. He carried a light-saber in one hand and an All-Access Pass to the 10th annual Star Wars Convention in the other.

"Ok, next time we check who exactly we're going to rush…" Hermione said, scratching her head.

"What do we do now?" Bakura asked. "We just put a muggle unconscious…we can't just leave him here…"

The teenagers looked back and forth between one another.

**End Flashback…**

_I wonder what happened to that guy…_Bakura thought to himself.

Harry touched his scar, and screwed his face with pain. "Oh yeah, it's him…Anyone have an Advil?"

"Come on guys, prepare for landing." Ron said.

_Finally…_thought Bakura.

**On the Road**

"Spike! Make a left!" Miroku called from the back. "Inu-Yasha just turned that way!"

Grumbling under his breath, Spike turned the wheel sharply. _Why am I taking directions from a guy in a purple dress?_

Just as he turned the corner, his inner thoughts were broken when out of nowhere, two flying brooms came in his line of vision.

"JESUS!" Spike yelled, pulling the steering wheel in the opposite direction.

"OW!" Everyone got squished into everyone else. "That's my crotch!"

Spike applied the brakes, jostling everyone forward. As the car screeched to a halt, a loud band, accompanied by a dent in the roof of the car was heard. "Bloody hell!"

"Bakura?" Téa asked, recognizing her friend's voice. She stuck her head out of the window and saw him sprawled on his back on the car roof.

With a broomstick. _Man, he wasn't kidding with this whole witch thing…_"What are you--?" Her question was cut off by Spike's anger, "MY CAR! Get the fuck off my car!"

"Umm…I'm kinda hurt!" Bakura shouted back. Soon, all the car doors were open and everyone was out again.

"YOU'RE hurt! No, you're not. BUT YOU'RE GONNA BE!" Spike was about to pull out his gun, when something made him freeze in place. At the corner of his eye, he saw one of the kids who were in front of the car holding out a black stick and mouthing something with her mouth.

"Don't move!" Hermione smiled.

"Uh…Duh. I can't anyway. What did you do to me?"

"Secret."

"You little—!"

"SPIKE!" Jet shouted. _You don't call a teen THAT!_

"—witch…"

"Umm, can we please get going now?" Miroku said.

"That is the LAST time I'm taking orders from you, monk!"

Sakura sighed. "Look! We need work together to defeat—"

"Hey, isn't it your bed time little girl?" Yusuke mocked.

"Hey back off man! She's my cousin's friend!" Tristan yelled

Tea tried to calm everyone down. "People! Seriously, everyone needs to—"

But Tea's efforts were suddenly interrupted by Yugi, "Guys? What are you doing here? Who are all these people? And why is Bakura on the roof of a car holding a broom?"

"Ow my back!" Bakura moaned. Then, Naruto appeared, flinging himself from behind some trees, followed by Vegeta who levitated down from the sky casually. Vegeta caught Yusuke's look of confusion.

"What? You've never seen a guy fly before?" Vegeta retorted.

"Oh crap another group of freaks!" A now annoyed Jet yelled.

"Hey, who are you calling a freak, machine man?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed for one of his ninja-stars. And all hell broke loose. Everyone was either arguing, or kicking another's ass…all the while Bakura lay sprawled on top of the car…_I think I need medical assistance…_

The chaos was stopped as Joey's loud whistle caught everyone's attention. "HOLD UP!" He shouted and all eyes were on him. "Look! We're all after the same freak-in-a-cape. Wouldn't it be better if we combined forces to take him down?"

Everyone quietly considered this thought.

"Me and my buddies, are spirit—whatevers! And we were after Inu-Yasha…But now, we're after Voldemort. Mai and her group are after Voldemort too…Téa and her monk are also after Voldemort--"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Ron shouted, covering his ears

Joey gave him a blank stare. "Umm…Okay…Téa and her monk friend are following Inu-Yasha's lead."

"Tristan and his family are after the same guy and are in the car by chance…And…And Yugi and his pals are here because….uh…" Joey stopped and looked at them for answers.

"I am on the quest of the Dragon Balls." Vegeta scowled at them.

"I too am on the quest of the Dragon Balls! We are also following Voldermort…whatever…" Naruto repeated. _No way am I telling these guys about my real reason for the Dragon Balls…That's way too top secret._

"Well, that's a new one." Faye mumbled.

"The Dragon Balls are mystical spheres with numbers, one through seven, on them. When one gets all of them together, they can make a wish." Li explained from the back.

"Um. Okay." Spike sighed, still frozen in place.

"And my pal, Bakura with his witch friends are here because….ummm…." Joey looked at his white-haired friend on the car.

"…We're after Voldemort too. Can someone PLEASE help me?" Bakura shouted, in obvious pain.

Harry used his magic to pick Bakura off the car and heal his wounds. Hermione then released Spike from her frozen hold and popped up the roof of the car.

"Spike! Spike! We've reached our destination!" Ed cried, skipping happily around him. Looking up, everyone realized that they were in the place that they needed to be, the Kaiba-Corp building. "That's convenient."

"HELLO? Hurry up down there! The loser with the Jewel is in here!" Inu-Yasha shouted from the wall of the building that he was scaling down to Miroku and the others. Kagome was still hanging on to him, bow and arrow ready.

"You heard the half-demon, let's move." Miroku waved everyone over to the entrance of the building and everyone raced inside, each with their own story.

**Inside the KaibaCorp Building**

"Drat...Stupid Solitaire..." Kaiba muttered under his breath. _This is the second time I've lost! _He was moving the cursor to click 'New Game' when a crack, as loud as lightning, sounded above him. "What the--?" Kaiba shielded his eyes from the dust and debris and looked up at the intruder.

From the crumbling drywall and cement, Kaiba noticed a figure in a dark cape, floating and holding a wand in his hand. Once the man placed both feet on the ground, he looked down at the CEO. "I am here for the Dragon Balls."

"Oh my God...Why couldn't you use the freakin' door, for Pete's sake! I mean, seriously, its not locked!" Kaiba shouted at him, ignoring his request. "Jesus, you couldn't have used the OTHER hole in my ceiling! Come on! What are you trying to prove? That your too good to use someone else's--"

"--SILENCE, muggle!" Voldemort shouted. "I've had enough of your foolishness. Give me the Dragon Balls!"

"I don't have them." Kaiba replied, regaining his cool demeanor. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back on his desk.

"Who has them!" Voldemort cried.

"I wouldn't know." He lied. Kaiba actually did still have them stowed away in his briefcase, but he'd rather see this guy ticked off. _It's rather amusing..._

In a few steps, Voldemort closed the distance between them. Kaiba glared. "Lay one hand on me and you'll be hearing from the authorities...on the counts of assault and destruction of private property. With my name in the report, you'll be away for quite some time, so I'd watch my step if I were you."

"Your threats are just words, muggle." Voldemort sneered. "I will do what I have to in order to achieve my goal...So, give them to me."

Kaiba stared back, cold. "No."

* * *

**Evil SS: **OH! Scandalous!

**PG: **Umm…I think it's called a cliff-hanger

**Evil SS: **Whatever…We updated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: The day we own anything is when this storyline ACUTALLY happens…

**POWER! An Insane Crossover  
  
Chapter 7**

**In the KaibaCorp Building…Still…**

With evil glares, stared each other down. Voldemort broke the silence with….

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on…" Voldemort pleaded

"No."

"I'll be your friend…"

"Good God, no!"

"How about this: I won't kill you if you give me the balls!"

"No!"

"GIVE ME YOUR BALLS!" Voldemort shouted.

"My, that was rather awkward…" Kaiba muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, fuck this shit! Avada Kedavra!" A green light sparked from his wand towards Kaiba. Noticing the danger, Kaiba dodged out of the way and the powerful curse killed the desk instead.

"Hey! My new computer! I had my game saved on there! Do you have ANY IDEA how high my score was!" Kaiba shouted.

"Freeze, asshole!" Spike shouted as his kick pushed the door down.

"For the last time, ITS NOT LOCKED!" Kaiba yelled. "All you had to do was turn the fuckin' door knob!"

Before Spike could apologize, he, along with Téa, Miroku, Bakura, Ron and Hermione got squished in the doorway from all of them trying to get in at once. "OW! Hey! Wait your turn!" The bounty hunter yelled.

A hard shove from all the spirit detectives sent everyone flying into the room. "That's my crotch!"

Another loud crash made the CEO snap his head in the direction of the ceiling. Inu-Yasha and Kagome came through the roof, making another hole in the ceiling. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm not gonna bother…" He muttered.

"Give me back my Sacred Jewel!" Kagome pulled the string of the bow back, aiming it at Voldemort.

"Yeah, or you'll be sorry…" Inu-Yasha threatened cracking his knuckles.

Voldemort looked from side to side at all his competition…and began to laugh.

"Oh boy…we got a crazy one on our hands…" Mai muttered.

"FOOLISH muggles!" He cried.

"Uh, hello. Half-demon here…" Inu-Yasha mumbled. _Honestly, I get no respect.._

"You will never have the POWER that I will possess! You can not defeat me!" Voldemort laughed some more. He was about to go into another monologue, when a energy blast pushed him to the floor. "Hey! What the hell? How dare you interrupt me! I practiced that in the mirror before coming here!"

"Oh dear God…" Hermione shook her head. "Villains…"

"Sorry to crash the party…" Vegeta smiled.

"Oh crap, YOU AGAIN!" Kaiba yelled. He then realized that, yet again, his cousin had made another hole. _And the grand total is…four now…My contractors are NOT gonna be happy about this…_

"…I sense the Dragon Balls, dearest cousin." Vegeta walked over towards Kaiba.

"He's your cousin?" Joey started to laugh. "And I thought YOU were gay! This guy is actually wearing spandex!"

"Joseph! Can it!" Botan poked him in the side with her spoon. "Owiee.."

As Voldemort lay semi-unconscious on the floor, Spike and Jet made quick use of their handcuffs. "Gotcha!"

"Your contraptions are of no use!" Suddenly, the handcuffs vapourized into thin air.

"O…kay…" Jet said slowly. "That was weird."

"FREEZE CARD!" Sakura's voice sounded through the room as her, Li, Madison and Tristan came in through the window….Tristan was barely hanging on to the flying staff and was thankful that they were not flying anymore. He looked at the power Sakura had. "Wow. Little tykes got skill!"

A mist of blue air surrounded Voldemort and kept him in place. "NO! Those Clow Cards should be MINE!"

"Can't you freeze his mouth?" Bakura asked.

Joey noticed the shattered glass all over the floor, the clear windows around the room were now all broken. Joey laughed. "Ha-ha Kaiba, have a good time cleaning this mess up…"

"Shut up mutt!" Kaiba glared. _Oh well at least there isn't anything bigger to cause more destruction…_

Vegeta jerked his head around the room, suddenly a smirk curled up on his face. "They are in the briefcase…they shall be mine!"

The freeze didn't hold Voldemort for long. He broke the spell, dodged Kagome's arrow and floated toward the briefcase. Spike fired his gun, Yusuke aimed his spirit gun, but both attempts failed, as Voldemort mimicked a quick Matrix move. _Oh yeah, thank you Mr. Anderson…_Voldemort thought. _I'm so glad I spend $5 for the headphones to watch the movie in the plane._

Before Vegeta or Voldemort could reach the briefcase, Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke with a smile on his face. "Thank you!" And with that he opened the case, and combined the Dragon Balls he had just claimed with the ones he already had. He had them all, and in a flash of light, the dragon appeared.

"What! _WHAT! _What the hell do you want!" the dragon complained, poking his head through the ceiling and combining the four holes into one. "Can't a dragon smoke in peace?"

Voldemort and Vegeta both opened their mouth to make a wish, but Naruto was too fast for them. "I-wish-for-the-sacred-item-that-I-stole-from-my-friend!"

"Wow, what a mouthful…" The dragon muttered. "But, this is the easiest wish I have ever granted…Here ya go, son!" And in a magnificent glowing orb of white light…

…. Appeared a sandwich.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta and Voldemort cried in unison, and they both cried on each other's shoulder for comfort. "How could he waste the wish ON A SANDWICH of all things!"

"Quick, while he's distracted! SHOOT HIM!(1)" Ron shouted, aiming his wand. Spike, Faye and Jet started firing bullets…Yusuke fired his spirit gun, Kurama unleashed his whip….Sakura shot flames with her fire card, while Li used elemental magic to double the effect….Hermione shouted an incantation, while Rob hid cowardly behind her (A/N Awwww poor Ron….) ….Kagome shot another arrow, Miroku threw prayer seals, and Inu-Yasha unleashed the wind scar with his Tessaiga(sp?)

Each one of their attacks landed dead on, and Voldemort crashed to the floor in obvious pain. "Ow…my back…"

Yugi, who finally climbed up all 45 flights of stairs, swung open the other door quickly. "Sorry I'm late! The elevator was broken!"

"FINALLY!" Kaiba cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Someone has some common sense and USES THE DOOR!…Not that it matters now…" He hung his head low in finding out that his newly renovated office no longer had a roof, window, or door.

"Yugi! You missed the party!" Tristan shouted.

"Not quite." Yami deep voice came through and in a flash, he had taken Yugi's place.

"Wow. Talk about puberty…" Hiei looked at the now taller Yugi in amazement.

Yami walked over to the collapsed Voldemort. "You have done despicable things, Voldemort!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Ron cried behind him.

"I should send you away to the Shadow Realm where evil spirits can devour your black soul…"

"Say what?" Jet confused face made Ed laugh. _We SERIOUSLY need to get away from these people…_

Voldemort stared at the Millennium Puzzle. "I WANT THAT POWER!" In a burst of magical energy, he healed himself and grabbed onto the Puzzle. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"No…Stop that…Let go…" Yami tried to shake off the cloaked man but to no avail. As soon as Voldemort's fingers touched the Eye, he was shot backwards. "Those who are unworthy cannot touch the sacred Items you idiot…. Someone hasn't been doing their homework."

"Ah, fuck." The wall that was currently holding Voldemort up disappeared as Harry crashed through it. "Stop right there!"

"Uh, Harry…" Hermione smiled. "It's kinda finished now. You're late."

"WHAT!" He cried, bewildered. "That's it? I'm the hero here! I'm supposed to give the final blow! The bastard killed my family, for Pete's sake!"

"Sorry, little man…" Yusuke smiled and crossed his arms. "The party's finished. And so is your friend over there.."

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" Harry shouted. "He's evil!"

Before anyone could say another word, the door swung open again, hitting the adjacent wall with a bang. It was Dumbledore and other teachers. "HARRY! Voldemort's in Jap—oh…" Dumbledore's face fell as he looked around the room. "Uh…This was my plan all along!"

"Uh-huh." Téa, Ron and Hermione mumbled.

Voldemort arose shakily, down but not out. "You will never finish me off—OW! My arm!" Spike's bullet interrupted another monologue.

"So, Dumbley, about our payment." Spike said, nonchalantly, wanting to get paid and get out of there.

"Ah yes, here you are. Nine sickles and a dungbomb.(1)" He handed the items over to him.

"What the hell is this shit!" Spike shouted, looking at the items in his hand. "You know what? You can keep this garbage and you can arrest that guy yourself, the bounty hunters are out! Come on. Let's blow this joint." Spike whipped the items back at Dumbledore and walked through the door with a cold shoulder.

"Let's go Faye…" Jet sighed. "We're done here."

"I'll see you again, Mai…" Faye smiled, hugging her.

"Yup. At the next family picnic!" The blonde smiled. She waved goodbye to her long-lost aunt, the crazy driver, the little kid and Jet.

"Later witches-wizards-whatever." Jet mumbled as he too passed by them in the doorway. "Oh, and for the love of goodness, get a shave or something….Long beards were so 18th century…"

As Voldemort was sprawled on the ground, Inu-Yasha quickly found the Sacred Jewel. "Aha! Stupid idiot. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you." Walking back to Miroku and Kagome, he threw the Jewel in the air and caught it. "Our business is done here. Let's go."

"Hey! I'm still here for the weekend!" Kagome said. "You can go back!"

"I'm not leaving without you! We still have shards to get!"

"SIT BOY!" Inu-Yasha fell face first. "Fine!" Picking himself up slowly, him and Miroku proceeded to the exit.

"Wow. Someone's whipped." Tristan smiled.

"What peculiar ears!" Dumbledore cried with glee. He made a motion to touch them, but stopped with a glare. "Don't even think about it, old man."

"See you later, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome and Téa waved. _Maybe now my weekend will be normal!_

Tristan sighed out of relief as people were leaving. "Good. Everything's done here."

"Huh?" Li and Sakura asked.

"Well, you all defeated the bad guy and I have to get you home by curfew!"

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon!" All three youngsters argued.

As Tristan and his pack talked between each other, Joey turned to the other spirit detectives with a grin on his face. "So, how'd I do for my first day?"

"Not bad, Joey…" Yusuke smiled. "I'm so glad I got to see you again…but…"

"But what?"

"We're needed elsewhere now. Since Inu-Yasha is not a threat and Volde is out of commission over there, our job is done. We'll see ya, alright?"

Joey felt sad. He hadn't seen his friend from back then in over 5 years, and now he was leaving again! "When?"

Botan smiled. "We'll call you. You never know when an opening for 'spirit detective' will appear!" Kuwabara left with a nod and a wave, Kurama with just a nod and Hiei just left.

_I have a feeling I'll be seeing them again…_Joey tried to comfort himself with reassuring words…and well, it was kinda working. "Later guys!"

All the while, Kaiba stood, tapping his foot impatiently on his debris-covered floor. "For the last, freakin' time, can you all get the hell out of my office!"

"No! Out of my way!" A small voice cried from behind the group of wizards at the door. "MOVE!" From pushing apart Dumbledore's knees, Sasuke appeared…wearing a pink frilly apron, a hairnet and holding a container of Windex. "Naruto! You are mine!"

Before he moved, he threw off all the garments he had to wear since he had to pay for Naruto's meal at that restaurant. He noticed a few people laughing at him so he sprayed them with Windex. "Ow! My eyes!" Joey and Tristan cried.

Stomping the ground in anger afterwards, Sasuke made it to Naruto growling. "You're dead little fox…"

Cowering over, Naruto managed to get out, "No! Wait! Here!"

From the sidelines, Téa looked on. "Yugi, what's going on?"

"A very LONG story…" Yugi replied, shaking his head as he watched as well.

The blonde ninja handed Sasuke the sandwich, cautiously. Sasuke snatched it out of his hands and stared down at him. "This better be it, Naruto, or you'll be a human porcupine." He threatened, holding out his kunai.

Unraveling the plastic wrap, he took a bite. Everyone, especially Naruto leaned in to hear his verdict. Sasuke chewed carefully and finally answered, "A tuna sandwich just isn't a sandwich, without the tangy zip of Miracle Whip, Naruto…But, the tuna IS of fine quality…"

"So, am I off the hook?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke stared. "If you weren't, you'd be a corpse by now." He simply turned around and made his way to the exit again. "Come on."

Naruto said a quick good-bye to Yugi and apologized to Vegeta for taking his Dragon Balls—who was still crying—and walked towards Sasuke. With a flick of his wrist, a ball fell from his hand and smoke appeared. Then, they were gone. _I'm so glad all of that is over! _Naruto thought as Sasuke and him went back home. _I'll never eat again!_

Dumbledore, still at the door, smiled widely after a long period of silence. "Well, come on children! Time to pick up Vold—" He was interrupted by maniacal laughter.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort said in between laughs. "You have thwarted my plans for the last time!"

"But…I—I didn't do anything…" Harry mumbled, confused.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. "You have NOT seen the last of ME!" A ball of smoke appeared around him. Everyone started coughing and thought he had vanished.

But when the smoke cleared…

…He was still there.

"Umm…Are we supposed to see you?" Bakura snickered.

"Dammit!" Voldemort cursed. He then flung himself out whatever remained of the window.

"Uh, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, shouldn't we go after him?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"It's time for tea and biscuits." Dumbledore shrugged and led the rest of the teachers of the building.

"Is he always that weird?" Kagome asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

For a while, they all stood there, contemplating over everything that happened. Starting from their own individual stories to the chase to the war scene at the KaibaCorp Building. They all wondered if they would ever be the same. They also wondered if they would ever see their new friends again…

…And Joey was wondering what would happen if a dog and a cat had babies….

The group stood in silence, remembering the stories they could tell their grandchildren or anyone on the street willing to listen.

But then, Kaiba broke the comforting silence. "Honestly, everyone, get the fuck out of my office…or what's left of it, anyway…" They all stared at him. "GO DAMMIT! I'd rather put this experience behind me!"

Vegeta looked crushed. "But, Seto, I thought we'd get to know each other over brunch!"

"GET OUT!"

_The end…or IS IT?_

* * *

(1) If you haven't seen the Potter Puppet Pals yet, please do! This line is where we got it from! (laugh)  
potter puppet pals (without spaces and add 'www'. in front and a 'com'...they won't let us link it! grrr...)  
**  
PG:**OMG…That was hilarious!

**Evil SS: **I agree.

**PG: **Please tune in for the sequel! Coming up this summer…hopefully. It will contain:  
1) Yu-Gi-Oh  
2) Harry Potter (gotta love these kids)  
3) Fairly Odd Parents  
4) Teen Titans  
5) Yu Yu Hakusho  
6) Card Captor Sakura  
7) Inu-Yasha

….If you like any of these, stay tuned! Its gonna be quite funny!

**Evil SS: **Especially with Slade…Ha ha…Slade…

**PG: **Hoped you enjoyed!

**Evil SS: **I can't believe it…It took us an ENTIRE year to do a seven chapter story…My GOD we're sad…

**PG: **Hey! I'm just happy I finally finished something!

THE END


End file.
